bluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Armstrong
Louis Armstrong (August 4, 1901 – July 6, 1971), nicknamed Satchmo or Pops, was an American jazz trumpeter, singer, and an influential figure in jazz music. Coming to prominence in the 1920s as an "inventive" trumpet and cornet player, Armstrong was a foundational influence in jazz, shifting the focus of the music from collective improvisation to solo performance. With his instantly recognizable gravelly voice, Armstrong was also an influential singer, demonstrating great dexterity as an improviser, bending the lyrics and melody of a song for expressive purposes. He was also skilled at scat singing (vocalizing using sounds and syllables instead of actual lyrics). Renowned for his charismatic stage presence and voice almost as much as for his trumpet-playing, Armstrong's influence extends well beyond jazz music, and by the end of his career in the 1960s, he was widely regarded as a profound influence on popular music in general. Armstrong was one of the first truly popular African-American entertainers to "cross over", whose skin color was secondary to his music in an America that was severely racially divided. He rarely publicly politicized his race, often to the dismay of fellow African-Americans, but took a well-publicized stand for desegregation during the Little Rock Crisis. His artistry and personality allowed him socially acceptable access to the upper echelons of American society that were highly restricted for a black man. Category:Musician Genre Prewar Jazz Blues Songs * What A Wonderful World * In The Shade Of The Old Apple Tree * Christmas Night In Harlem * It's Wonderful * I'm In The Mood For Love * I Gotta Right To Sing The Blues * New Orleans * Bessie Couldn't Help It * Rockin' Chair * Pennies From Heaven (feat. Bing Crosby) * Someday You'll Be Sorry * Back O' Town Blues * Hey, Look Me Over * Gee Baby Ain'y Good To You * Body And Soul * Dippermouth Blues * Swing That Music * Blue Again * You Go To My Head * Fantastic, That's You * Bill Bailey * When The Saints Go Marchin' In * A Fine Romance * There Must Be A Way * I Ain't Gonna Give Nobody None Of My Jelly Roll * I've Got A Pocketful Of Dreams * Solitude * Black And Blue * My Sweet Hunk O' Trash (Single Version) * Muskrat Ramble * You're The Top * You Are Woman, I Am Man * I Get A Kick Out Of You * Hellzapoppin' * Someday * A Woman Is A Sometime Thing * La Vie En Rose (Single Version) * When It's Sleepy Time Down South * Heebie Jeebies * Walkin' My Baby Back Home * Stormy Weather * I Guess I'll Get The Papers And Go Home * Alexander's Rag Time Band * Winter Wonderland * Cain And Abel * Cheek To Cheek * Bye Bye Blues * Last Night I Dreamed You Kissed Me * (oh)didn't He Ramble * Way Down Yonder In New Orleans * Only You (and You Alone) * Weary Blues * Life Is So Peculiar * The Memphis Blues (or Mister Crump) * Tin Roof Blues * You Rascal You * It's All In The Game * Coal Cart Blues * You're A Heavenly Thing * I Got Rhythm * As Time Goes By (a Kiss Is Just A Kiss) * Got A Bran' New Suit * That Old Feeling * Basin Street Blues * Blue Skies * Dallas Blues * Lonesome Blues * St James Infirmary * Blue Turning Grey Over You (1930) * That Rhythm Man (1929) * Summertime * Yours And Mine (1937) * All Of Me (1931) * I Ain't Got Nobody (1929) * Shoe Shine Boy (1935) * Wrap Your Troubles In Dreams (1931) * Whispering * Baby, It's Cold Outside * When You Wish Upon A Star * I'll See You In My Dreams * I'm A Ding Dong Daddy (1930) * Papa De Da Da * Just A Gigolo (1931) * If I Could Be With You (one Hour Tonight) * After You've Gone (1929) * The Sunshine Of Love * Sometimes I Feel Like A Motherless Child * Jeepers Creepers * Ain't Misbehavin' * Go Down Moses * Honeysuckle Rose * Cool Yule * Lyin' To Myself * Cabaret * Mack The Knife * Sunset Cafe Stomp * High Society Calypso * Dummy Song * Nobody Knows The Trouble I've Seen * Gone Fishin' * Lazy River * Blueberry Hill * Hello Brother * Mississippi Basin * Down By The Riverside * When Your Smiling * Mame * Lazy Bones * I Wonder * A Big Butter And Egg Man * Christmas In New Orleans * Do You Know What It Means To Miss New Orleans * Saint Louis Blues * It's Been A Long Long Time * We Have All The Time In The World * I Can't Give You Anything But Love * Be My Lifes Companion * C'est Si Bon * Don't Get Around Much Anymore * Sweet Georgia Brown * Nobody Knows The Way I Feel This Morning * Hello, Dolly * The Home Fire * Stardust * Moon River * I Still Get Jealous * A Kiss To Build A Dream On * Fine And Dandy * You Won't Be Satisfied (Until You Break My Heart) [Single] * The Song Is Ended * Put 'Em Down Blues * The Bucket's Got A Hole In It (Alternate Take) * Hobo, You Can't Ride This Train (Remastered) * This Train * Rock My Soul * I Want A Little Girl (Remastered) * Take Two To Tango * Aunt Hagar's Blues * Memories Of You * Our Monday Date * Old Man Mose * True Confession * Irish Black Bottom * Give Me Your Kisses * (Back Home Again In) Indiana * Struttin' With Some Barbecue (Single) * Sweethearts On Parade * Kiss Of Fire * I've Got The World On A String (Remastered) * Linger In My Arms A Little Longer, Baby (Remastered) * Dream A Little Dream Of Me (Single) * Georgia On My Mind (1983 Satchmo Version) * The Lucky Old Sun (Just Rolls Around Heaven All Day) [Single] * On The Sunny Side Of The Street * Your Cheatin' Heart (Single) * Exactly Like You (1983 Satchmo Version) * I Surrender Dear (Part 1&2) * I Can't Believe That You're In Love With Me (1983 Satchmo Version) * That's My Desire (Louis Armstrong, Velma Middleton & The All Stars) * The Gypsy (Single) * That's My Home (Remastered) * Sugar (Remastered) * Long, Long Journey (Remastered) * Tomorrow Night (Remastered) * Blues In The South (Remastered) * On My Way * Didn't It Rain * Swing Low, Sweet Chariot * You Can't Lose A Broken Heart (Single)